La Diferencia entre Chicas y Chicos (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: El Año Nuevo siempre es época de reflexión, aunque eso sea difícil de lograr cuando lo más impactante que viste durante el año anterior fue a Draco Malfoy magreándose con otro chico y pareciera que no puedes olvidarlo. TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Maxine. SLASH


**La Diferencia entre Chicas y Chicos  
**

_The Difference Between Girls and Boys_

Escrito por:

**Maxine**

Traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Advertencia:**

Escrito en el 2005 y antes de la publicación del libro 6 de HP.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Una pequeña joyita de Maxine para cerrar el Año con broche de oro, traducida para todos ustedes con enorme cariño y agradecimiento.

Quiero saludar, agradecer y felicitar especialmente a **Allalabeth** y **Selene** por todo lo que significan para mí y por enseñarme la Diferencia entre un Buen Fic y uno De-Ponerse-a-llorar, y que sepan que no me he olvidado que les debo sus regalos navideños y también los de cumpleaños xD ¿Cómo me soportan si soy tan ingrata, guapuras? -es que tengo que hacerles la barba para ver si me consigo un papel de mirona en la peli porno que están por producir xD

En fin, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, jaja!

* * *

La época de Año Nuevo acontecida en el sexto curso de Harry estaba siendo un tanto extraña para él. El año anterior le habían sucedido muchas cosas, cosas que le habían cambiado la vida drásticamente. Había tenido su primera novia aunque la relación hubiera resultado ser un desastre; había presentado sus TIMOs; había visto a sus dos mejores amigos convertirse en prefectos y tener que blandir con nuevas responsabilidades; y también había perdido a Sirius, suceso que seguramente era el más notable y el que más le había trastornado la vida. Pero también había… había…

… había sorprendido a Draco Malfoy y a Terry Boot magreándose en el baño de los prefectos.

Este último evento era el que más le preocupaba y en el que más pensaba la mañana de la víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El descubrimiento había tenido lugar hacía tres semanas y desde entonces, la imagen de sus dos compañeros juntos había estado continuamente repitiéndose en su mente. Cada vez que se encontraba con cualquiera de los dos en los corredores, el recuerdo pasaba rápidamente por sus ojos; lo veía una y otra vez en sueños y todavía en ese momento, mientras estaba tratando de reflexionar en todo lo acontecido durante el año, era la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

Harry no se consideraba ingenuo en ningún sentido, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que sí lo fuera. A pesar de todas las malas experiencias que había tenido con chicas, consideraba que tenía conocimiento sobre la materia. Había observado a Ginny con los diferentes chicos con los que había salido, especialmente con Dean, quien era su actual novio. Había visto a Seamus corretear a Lavender por toda la sala común. Había estado observando durante años el tentativo coqueteo entre Ron y Hermione. Había escuchado con bastante interés cada historia contada por sus compañeros, y durante el verano, con los hermanos Weasley, también había escuchado montones de cosas. No, Harry no era un ingenuo tratándose de chicas.

Pero aparentemente no tenía idea de lo que ocurría entre chicos.

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que un chico pudiera salir con otro. Es más, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que un chico pudiera desear semejante cosa. Claro, sabía lo que significaba ser _homosexual_ y sabía que _existían_, pero... ¿en Hogwarts? ¿Imaginar que tal vez sus propios _amigos_ pudieran tener novios? Harry ni siquiera lo había pensado una sola vez.

Y siendo francos, no tenía idea de porqué seguía pensando en eso.

Había sido una experiencia impactante, acontecida una noche en la que Harry creyó que no había nadie en el baño. Y por lo visto, Malfoy y Terry también pensaron lo mismo. Los dos chicos ya estaban atacándose el uno al otro cuando Harry, cubierto con su capa invisible, se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta. Ninguno de ellos notó que ésta se abrió y cerró suavemente. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que Malfoy estaba estrangulando al chico de Ravenclaw, pero debido a los sucesos del año anterior Harry había aprendido a no reaccionar ante las cosas demasiado apresuradamente. Así que, después de un rápido e intenso vistazo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaban besando. Malfoy estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Terry justo a un lado de la enorme bañera, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del otro chico. Las manos de Terry estaban sosteniéndolo de su lustroso cabello rubio. Ninguno traía camisa y estaban sudorosos a causa de la humedad del lugar, y el penetrante aroma de varias esencias de baño persistía fuertemente en el aire.

Harry no supo cuál de los dos fue, pero alguien emitió un gemido gutural que lo sacó del trance. Y aunque trató de voltearse para salir y otorgarles más privacidad, sus pies se quedaron clavados en el lugar. Observó hipnotizado cómo Malfoy se movía para besar el cuello de Terry, deslizándose hacia abajo por el cuerpo del chico mientras lo hacía. Bajó más y más, dejando besitos en el estómago del moreno y enterrando la lengua en su ombligo. Terry se arqueó, su espalda se separó el suelo y liberó un largo y ronco gemido que provocó que Harry parpadeara rápidamente y le temblaran las rodillas. Sus pies se negaron a moverse.

Pero cuando los dedos de Malfoy acariciaron a Terry por debajo del pantalón de su pijama y Malfoy levantó la cabeza para sonreírle a su compañero, consiguiendo que Terry correspondiera perezosamente la sonrisa, Harry consiguió salir disparado del lugar. La imagen del rostro relajado del Slytherin, sonriendo así de fácil y con los ojos resplandecientes, fue por mucho lo más impactante de todo lo que Harry acababa de observar.

Harry les había dicho a todos que su hosco silencio del día siguiente era el resultado de una pesadilla, y de ahí en adelante evitó concienzudamente a Malfoy y a Terry por igual.

De hecho, no había tenido ninguna confrontación con el Slytherin desde aquella noche…

—¡Oye, Potter! ¡Éste es mi lugar! ¡Lárgate! —Harry parpadeó mientras que el sonriente, sudoroso y atractivo chico sin camisa en su mente de pronto se convertía en el burlón y completamente vestido idiota que estaba frente a él.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó poniéndose instantáneamente en guardia.

—Sí, así es —Draco rodó los ojos—. Sigo con vida a pesar de los muchos intentos que haces por creer lo contrario. ¿Has estado evitándome? ¡Hace semanas que no te veo! —El rubio observó a Harry suspicazmente.

—Yo _siempre_ estoy evitándote, Malfoy —masculló Harry.

—Claro, seguro —respondió Draco—. Ahora, vete. Este es _mi_ lugar.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. No veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado declarando que este lugar sea tuyo. —Malfoy apuntó levemente hacia el suelo justo enfrente de la gran roca donde Harry estaba sentado. Las palabras "DRACO MALFOY RECLAMA ESTE SITIO COMO SUYO" estaban grabadas en la helada tierra. Harry parpadeó—. Mm, debí haberlo imaginado.

—Por lo tanto, es mío. Así que... ¿_Podrías irte_ ya? —siseó Malfoy. Levantando ligeramente uno de sus brazos, Malfoy dio un paso hacia Harry y éste hizo un brusco movimiento hacia atrás, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Hubo una silenciosa pausa antes de que abriera un ojo precavidamente. Malfoy lucía asombrado y había relajado su máscara; y su brazo continuaba aún levantado hacia Harry—. ¿Qué fue _eso_? —consiguió preguntar al fin. Durante algunos segundos Harry no supo qué decir, porque ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro del motivo de su reacción.

—No… no me toques —dijo finalmente y casi en un susurro. Malfoy pestañeó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Que no te _toque_? —bufó—. ¿Qué, _tanta_ es la repulsión que sientes hacia mí? ¿No quieres contaminarte con el hijo del mortífago?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir antes de enderezarse y retomar la posición que había tenido antes—. Yo… te vi. Con Terry. En… en el baño de los prefectos. —El semblante completo de Malfoy cambió cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry. Su cara pareció no ser capaz de elegir entre empalidecer o ruborizarse, lo que dio como resultado que adoptara una apariencia nada atractiva: opaca y con manchas enrojecidas. Abrió mucho los ojos, revisando el rostro del Gryffindor rápidamente como si buscara la verdad oculta en él. Su boca se abrió y cerró sin decir nada, emitiendo solamente ruiditos agudos como si no supiera qué decir, y Harry estaba seguro que en toda su vida nunca había visto a nadie ponerse tan nervioso.

—¿Qué-qué quieres decir? —preguntó Malfoy, a todas luces luchando por mantener su voz clara aunque el temblor en ella fue evidente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Que te _vi_. Haciendo… ya sabes… eh, lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo.

—No te creo —dijo Draco de inmediato. Harry suspiró.

—Bueno, así fue. Tú estabas… se estaban besando, y-y tú besaste su _estómago_ y luego le _sonreíste_ y todo eso fue tan raro…

—¿Qué más viste? —lo interrumpió Draco con un chillido mientras su cara recuperaba color e instantáneamente se ruborizaba.

—Bueno, me fui después de que tú _sonreíste _—dijo Harry arrugando la nariz.

—¡¿Y qué quieres decir con que mi sonrisa te pareció _rara_?! —continuó Draco, ignorándolo—. ¿Por eso te espantaste? —Todo el nerviosismo se estaba desvaneciendo del Slytherin y en vez de eso, su conocida apariencia fría y sarcástica regresó a él—. ¿Qué, crees que te podrías infectar o algo? ¡¿Crees que ser _gay _es contagioso?! —Empezaba a enfurecerse.

—¿Qué?… ¡NO! No es por eso por lo que yo… me espanté —insistió Harry—. Yo… tú estabas… verás, yo… ¿Eres _gay_? —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, Potter. Soy gay. ¿Sabes? Normalmente así se les llama a los chicos que se besan con otros chicos —respondió burlesco.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —espetó Harry—. Pero pensé… quiero decir, es sólo que nunca hubiera pensado que… —fue disminuyendo su voz hasta enmudecer al no saber qué era lo que trataba de decir.

—No vas a contárselo a nadie. ¿Verdad? —Draco comenzó a lucir nervioso y pálido otra vez—. No es que a mí me importe lo que la gente piense de mí, pero… eh… bueno, puede que Terry no quiera que se sepa, y… ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie? A la comadreja y a la sangr… eh, a Weasley y a Granger; ¿verdad? —Harry observó al chico mientras se pasaba continuamente una mano por el cabello, gesto que parecía ser algún tipo de tic nervioso. Su pelo empezó a alborotársele casi tanto como el del mismo Harry.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie —respondió Harry en voz baja.

—Y no vas a hacerlo... ¿cierto? —cuestionó rápidamente Malfoy. Harry parpadeó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sería un problema que la gente lo supiera? —preguntó a su vez.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Por supuesto que lo sería! ¡En ese caso, también puedo convocar un enorme letrero de neón con las palabras "EL SEÑOR OSCURO VA A MATARME MUY PRONTO"!

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando —dijo Harry inexpresivamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez era mucho más ingenuo de lo que había creído. Malfoy parpadeó y le dio a Harry una incrédula mirada.

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo que _te lo explique_? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, puedo chantajearte con eso, así que… —Harry se interrumpió.

—¿Qué?… ¡Tú no puedes chantajearme! —escupió Draco—. ¡Eres un _Gryffindor_! —El chico ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

—El sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin —dijo tratando de explicarse. Malfoy suspiró.

—Linda excusa, pero aún sabiéndolo continuaré pateándote el trasero. Mira, al Señor Oscuro sólo le gustan los magos de sangre pura; ¿cierto? —Harry asintió—. Y obviamente cada vez hay menos por culpa de los sangre su… de los hijos de muggles, por eso es tan importante que los de sangre pura continúen teniendo _más_ como ellos cada generación. —Harry asintió otra vez y Draco suspiró con exasperación—. Potter, eres muchísimo más tonto de lo que siempre he creído —masculló—. Realmente espero que ya sepas que los hombres no podemos tener bebés. Por lo tanto, los magos sangre pura gays somos un desperdicio para la causa del Señor Oscuro. Nos odia casi tanto como odia a los nacidos de muggles. —Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Por lo que tú te convertirías en uno más en su lista de personas a asesinar… o algo así —intentó clarificar.

—O algo así —confirmó Malfoy—. Y mi padre seguramente me repudiaría y yo sería rechazado en la sociedad… mira, Potter, es realmente importante que nadie se entere de esto. ¿De acuerdo? —Harry observó pensativamente al chico, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarme que tú seas rechazado y repudiado? —preguntó con indiferencia, observando cómo los ojos de Malfoy se abrían con incredulidad—. Si estuvieras en mi lugar y hubieras sido tú quien descubriera que yo _soy_ gay, estoy completamente seguro de que hubieras acudido de inmediato a _El Profeta_.

—¡No es cierto! —insistió Draco, empezando a desesperarse—. ¡Potter, una cosa son las bromas del colegio y otra cosa es _arruinar una vida_! ¡Es completamente distinto!

—_¿Las bromas del colegio?_ —explotó Harry, levantándose de la roca y caminando hacia el Slytherin hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él—. Me cuesta creer que todo lo que has hecho pueda definirse como _bromas de colegio_. ¿Intentar que despidieran a Hagrid? Eso casi arruina su vida. ¿Desear ayudar al "heredero de Slytherin", _sabiendo_ que su único propósito era asesinar a los hijos de muggles? Ah, no, eso no arruinaría sus vidas... ¡sólo acabaría con ellas! Ah, y ese sapo, Umbridge. Ella…

—¡Nada de lo que ella hizo puso en peligro la vida de nadie! —lo interrumpió Draco. Harry lo miró fijamente antes de plantarle su mano frente la cara. Draco parpadeó, enfocando sus ojos en las tenues palabras cicatrizadas sobre la mano del Gryffindor. Suavemente, Draco sujetó la muñeca del chico con su mano para así poder mirar más de cerca, y la movió hasta que sus palmas quedaron descansando la una sobre la otra—. Así que Umbridge te dio una nueva cicatriz —dijo en voz baja, recorriendo las palabras con sus dedos—. Yo ni siquiera diría que esto es una _herida_.

La respiración de Harry se agitó mientras Draco continuó pasando los dedos sobre el dorso de su mano. Podía sentir la palma del chico levemente áspera y pensó que se debería al quidditch. Draco acarició su piel una vez más, provocando cosquillas por todo su brazo y entonces, repentinamente, soltó su mano mientras parpadeaba con rapidez.

—Ése no es el punto —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Sino que tengo más de una razón para vengarme de ti.

—¿Y yo no? Como si tú no me hubieras hecho nada nunca —señaló Draco—. Para empezar, arrestaron a mi padre por culpa tuya…

—¡Yo no le dije que fuera un lamebotas de Voldemort! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Y por qué te importa de todos modos? ¿No está también él a favor de matar a los que son como tú? —Draco frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Harry.

—Sólo porque seré una gran decepción para él no significa que lo odie de repente. Sigue siendo mi padre —dijo desdeñosamente—. Dios mío, Potter, eres un tremendo hipócrita. —Harry levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno; ¿no se supone que eres tú el que no discrimina? Aceptas a magos de sangre pura, a nacidos de muggles, a mestizos, a negros, a blancos, a gigantes, a _hombres lobo…_ Pero los homosexuales no están en tu lista. —Quizá Harry estaba viendo cosas, pero de repente Malfoy parecía estar demasiado incómodo. El rubio se envolvió con sus propios brazos, como si se abrazara él mismo, y su túnica negra lo cubrió haciéndolo ver más pequeño y joven—. Si te quieres vengar de mí, está bien, sólo… sólo deja a Terry fuera de todo esto. Él no se merece…

—Terry no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo sabes —lo interrumpió Harry, sentándose de nuevo sobre la roca—. Y no voy a contarle a nadie lo que sé sobre ti. Así que, sólo… vete. —Draco parpadeó y se removió torpemente en su lugar.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó receloso—. ¿Se supone que debo confiar en ti?

—Soy un Gryffindor; ¿no? —afirmó Harry con sarcasmo.

—Y aparentemente, casi un Slytherin —dijo Draco sonriendo presuntuoso. Se sentó junto a Harry antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Harry intentó alejarse sin que se notara y falló miserablemente—. De acuerdo, esto tiene que terminar —dijo el rubio con seriedad—. No porque a mí me gusten los chicos quiere decir que _tú _me gustas. En ningún sentido de la palabra.

—Correcto —dijo Harry nerviosamente.

—Y hablando de otra cosa... ¿por qué estás sentado acá afuera tú solo? Sé que todos tus amigos se han quedado en Hogwarts. ¿No deberías estar con ellos celebrando el Año Nuevo? —Draco había escupido la palabra "amigos" y todo lo demás había sonado demasiado forzado. Harry no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que acudió a sus labios.

—Malfoy, no tienes que tratar de ser amigable conmigo. _No voy _a decirle nada a nadie —dijo, divertido. A su lado, Draco se relajó.

—Gracias a Merlín —masculló. Sin embargo, no se fue; y los dos chicos se quedaron sentados en silencio durante algunos minutos más. Empezó a caer una ligera nevisca a su alrededor y Harry se percató que de pronto la temperatura había bajado algunos grados. Se estremeció levemente aunque la calidez de Malfoy a su lado ayudaba, así que no dijo nada cuando éste se acercó un poco más hacia él. Sus costados quedaron pegados y cuando Malfoy se removió y movió los brazos, una de sus manos rozó el muslo de Harry—. Potter... ¿te estás_ ruborizando_? —le preguntó Draco, obviamente divertido.

—¡No! —respondió Harry demasiado rápido. Ignoró lo caliente que se le estaban poniendo las mejillas. Draco no dijo nada más, pero Harry sintió esa mano rozando su pierna y trató de alejarse despreocupadamente. Miró a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo. La piel del chico era pálida y combinaba con los copos de nieve que le caían encima, y su cabello todavía estaba despeinado de cuando estuvo pasando sus manos a través de él. Aunque su rostro había madurado ligeramente con el paso de los años, todavía conservaba los rasgos angulosos y la sonrisa petulante de sus labios parecía ser una parte fija de su cara. Harry se preguntó qué era lo que Terry veía en él.

Harry brincó cuando una mano de Malfoy se posó de repente y descaradamente sobre su pierna.

—Eh... ¿M-Malfoy? —lo llamó con voz temblorosa, intentando alejarse más. Pero Draco apretó su mano sobre su muslo, así que decidió quedarse quieto.

—Potter; ¿hasta dónde has llegado con una chica? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Seguía mirando al frente mientras Harry parpadeaba.

—Eso es algo que no te importa —espetó, molesto al recordar hasta donde _no _había llegado con Cho. Malfoy movió su mano un poco más hacia arriba por la pierna de Harry, acariciándolo con sus dedos. Harry respiró profundamente y apretó ligeramente los puños.

—Esa chica Chang... ¿ha sido tu única _media naranja_?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Durante un momento se preguntó porqué Malfoy sabía eso, pero se distrajo cuando la mano se movió más hacia arriba, masajeando la piel de su muslo interno. Respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de ignorar la manera en que sus pantalones empezaron a apretarle.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo con un chico?

—… No —respondió Harry honestamente. Ni siquiera había pensado en chicos haciendo cosas con chicos hasta hacía poco, y aún entonces, en sus sueños siempre eran Terry y Malfoy los que se revolcaban juntos. Pero Terry tenía el mismo color de cabello que Harry, así que a veces era difícil decir con quién estaba soñando… especialmente cuando la piel del chico con pelo oscuro parecía volverse un poco más morena y de pronto tenía ojos verdes…

Harry jadeó y pegó un respingo, abriendo súbitamente los ojos cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar tentativamente su entrepierna. Casi se cae de la roca sobre la que estaban sentados, pero Malfoy lo agarró de una muñeca y la siguiente cosa que Harry supo fue que estaban frente a frente: su ruborizado rostro mirando fijamente hacia el pálido de Draco. Ambos respirando con dificultad.

—Creo… creo que voy a entrar al castillo… —dijo Harry nerviosamente, intentando desviar la mirada de los brillantes ojos de Malfoy. Harry notó que tenía largas pestañas y que los copos de nieve se quedaban atrapados en ellas antes de deshacerse—. Está empezando a hacer más frío y todo eso… —intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de Malfoy alrededor de su muñeca se intensificó.

—Yo podría calentarte —le dijo Malfoy con voz ronca. Harry se estremeció ante el repentino tono ronco utilizado por él y tragó saliva.

—N-no, estoy bien, de verdad —dijo débilmente. Pero no se movió.

—_Has _estado pensando en chicos; ¿verdad? —lo acusó Malfoy en un tono de voz todavía más bajo del que empleaba normalmente, pero también ligeramente divertido—. Has estado pensando en _mí. _Desde que me viste en el baño has deseado saber qué se sentiría estar debajo de mí tal como Terry estaba. —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando Malfoy se acercó a él, pero el otro chico sólo continuó hablando en voz baja junto a su oído—: Puedo mostrártelo —le dijo y su ardiente y húmedo aliento mandó escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Harry.

—¿Y qué hay con Terry? —susurró y de inmediato se preguntó porqué siquiera estaba considerando la oferta.

—Terry terminó conmigo hace dos semanas —dijo Draco sin perder el ritmo.

—Pe-pero a mí no me gustan los chicos —dijo Harry estremeciéndose otra vez.

—Nunca has estado con un chico —afirmó Draco—. Esta noche, en el baño de los prefectos. Encuéntrame ahí a las once. —Se volteó para alejarse, pero Harry lo llamó.

—¡No confío en ti! —le gritó. Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, sonriéndole a Harry.

—Los Slytherins siempre confían en los Slytherins —respondió.

Harry permaneció afuera durante mucho tiempo más.

**oOo**

Ya tarde aquella noche, Harry consiguió de alguna manera escabullirse de sus amigos aunque continuaba sin saber por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso. Se dijo a él mismo que sólo estaba "conociendo al enemigo". Pero entonces tenía que recordar que, aunque ciertamente Malfoy no podía considerarse su aliado, tampoco continuaba siendo su enemigo.

Suspirando, Harry empujó la puerta del baño para abrirla y entró por ella. No vio a Malfoy por ningún lado, pero la tina ya estaba llena y cubierta de jabonosa espuma, así que se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y caminó hasta la orilla. Agachándose en cuclillas, se asomó hacia el agua y entonces, emitió una ruidosa exclamación y cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero cuando la cabeza de Malfoy surgió de ella.

—¡Potter! ¡Qué gusto que hayas venido! —dijo el rubio alegremente, apoyándose con los codos en la orilla de la tina.

—¡Dioses, Malfoy, me sacaste un susto de los demonios! —se quejó Harry, gateando hacia el chico y mirándolo enojado. Observó los hombros desnudos de Malfoy y apreció la manera en que el agua bajaba por su piel formando pequeñas líneas.

—¡Vaya con la valentía Gryffindor! —bufó Malfoy antes de tomar las muñecas de Harry y jalarlo hacia el agua, haciendo que se clavara de cabeza en ella. Harry emergió después de un momento, jadeando y escupiendo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó enfurecido—. ¡Todavía traigo mi ropa puesta, idiota!

—Bueno, te la podrás quitar fácilmente —dijo el Slytherin con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Pero mis zapatos… —No terminó la frase porque Draco desapareció bajo las burbujas y entonces, Harry sintió sus manos jalándole los mencionados zapatos. El rubio resurgió con ellos en la mano.

—Ya me encargué de eso —dijo, arrojándolos hacia un lado de la tina—. Quítate tu camisa, yo te sacaré el pantalón. —Draco desapareció de nuevo mientras Harry se ocupaba de su empapada camisa. Por lo visto Harry era de los chicos que acostumbraban tener una única idea fija en la cabeza, pero no el tipo de ideas que solían tener los demás chicos de su edad. Para Harry, estar en una tina con la ropa puesta era extraño, así que en ese momento su única meta era sacárselas.

Tina=Harry-Ropa=Proceso de Pensamiento de Harry. El factor Malfoy no estaba involucrado.

Por lo menos no lo estuvo hasta que sus pantalones y bóxer le fueron arrojados a la cara, y las manos que previamente habían estado bajándole la cremallera con enorme habilidad, en ese momento estaban acariciando sus caderas y estómago.

Harry maldijo la astucia del Slytherin.

Jadeando, el Gryffindor se golpeó la espalda contra la orilla de la tina mientras sus manos se encontraban con los hombros de Draco. Estaban frente a frente y tan cerca, que sus pieles mojadas se pegaban la una con la otra; y cuando Harry sintió una desconocida dureza presionándose contra su pierna se preguntó una vez más en qué demonios se estaba metiendo.

—M-Malfoy —tartamudeó nerviosamente y de inmediato fue silenciado con un "Shh".

—Súbete a la orilla y siéntate ahí —ordenó Draco. Harry sólo lo miró largamente. Estaba plenamente consciente de qué sería lo que le presentaría al chico si hacía eso, y no quería que Draco viera cuánto le había afectado la manera en que había presionado su cuerpo contra el suyo—. _Confía_ en mí —dijo el rubio, y Harry de verdad empezó a odiar esa palabra—. Esto te gustará. —Suspirando, el chico ojiverde hizo lo que le decía y de inmediato se sonrojó. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron enormemente—. ¡Merlín, Potter, mira nada más lo que _has _estado escondiendo! —suspiró y el sonrojo de Harry se incrementó.

Draco empujó suavemente sus piernas para abrírselas, colocándose en medio de ellas. La respiración del Gryffindor se agitó. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero en ese punto todo lo que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por Malfoy.

Los dedos de Malfoy rodearon su erección y su pulgar le acarició gentilmente la punta. Harry se mordió los labios, entrecerrando los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba inclinándose sobre él hasta que sintió un húmedo calor devorarlo y entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue jadear.

—¡M-M-Malfoy! —exclamó, seguido rápidamente de un breve gemido. El rubio lo ignoró y en vez de responder llevó su lengua rudamente por todo lo largo del miembro de Harry, chupándolo lentamente. El Gryffindor jadeó de nuevo, empujando sus caderas mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado con los codos. Draco sonrió levemente cuando levantó la mirada y alcanzó a apreciar la desaliñada apariencia de Harry: mejillas enrojecidas, ojos fuertemente cerrados, labios entreabiertos. Debido a lo rápido que su pecho bajaba y subía, era evidente que estaba jadeando. El rubio se sintió reaccionar sólo por mirar, así que regresó su atención a lo que su boca estaba haciendo, girando su lengua alrededor de la erección del chico. Bombeó la punta expertamente un par de veces, casi devorando la totalidad de Harry con su boca antes de liberarlo junto con un chasqueante sonido.

—¿Estás disfrutando, Potter? —preguntó Draco descaradamente, impulsándose del agua para salir de la tina y envolviendo las piernas de Harry alrededor de él.

—¿Qué… por qué te detienes? —cuestionó sin aliento. Estaba empezando a entender porqué algunos chicos elegían estar con otros chicos. Por supuesto… un momento… eso que Malfoy le estaba haciendo, así de maravilloso como era… bueno; ¡las chicas también podían hacerlo! Lentamente, algunos trazos de pensamientos coherentes se formaron en la cabeza de Harry—. ¿Malfoy?

—Sabía que lo disfrutarías, Potter —dijo el rubio, colocándose en posición para continuar.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Ves? No tiene nada malo ser gay, es completamente placentero y definitivamente mejor que estar con _chicas_…

—_¡Malfoy!_

—¿Qué?

—Si esto es todo de lo que se trata ser gay —dijo Harry, gimiendo levemente cuando los dedos de Draco empezaron a acariciarlo de nuevo—, bueno, una chica puede hacerlo también; ¿no? —Hubo una pausa y los dedos de Malfoy dejaron de moverse antes de que el chico pestañeara y sonriera con malicia.

—Oh, mi pobre e inocente Gryffindor —dijo riéndose entre dientes. Harry arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que esto es todo? —preguntó Draco—. Pues no. Y aunque lo que falta no es gran cosa, te aterrorizarías si tratara de hacértelo hoy.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Harry.

—Te aterrorizarías, Potter —declaró Malfoy todavía sonriendo. Al menos su mano estaba moviéndose de nuevo—. Pero puedo darte una pequeña probadita. ¿Qué te parece? —La mente de Harry estaba nublándose otra vez, así que todo lo que pudo conseguir fue un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza antes de que ésta cayera hacia atrás y golpeara el suelo. Sintió que Malfoy abría mucho más sus piernas y distraídamente notó que él se movía entre ellas, pero entonces esa boca estaba de vuelta sobre él y no le importó nada más.

Sintió una de las manos de Draco acariciarle la parte interior de su muslo y su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante esos leves toques. Harry apenas notó cuando la mano comenzó a moverse hacia abajo y llegó hasta su trasero. En ese punto, el chico ojiverde se había quedado repentinamente quieto tratando de aclarar la mente, lo cual era extremadamente difícil de hacer mientras Malfoy lo estuviera chupando. Entonces, la mano se retiró y también lo hizo la boca de Malfoy y Harry estaba a punto de protestar en voz alta cuando ambos regresaron a su sitio, y Harry percibió que uno de los dedos que le acariciaban el culo estaba mojado.

Nada hubiera podido preparar a Harry para ese dedo presionándose repentinamente contra su entrada, por lo que su cuerpo entero pegó un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¡M-Malfoy!.. ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! —jadeó. Su espalda se arqueó ligeramente y aquel dedo se deslizó dentro de él. De inmediato sus músculos se apretaron y escuchó a Malfoy suspirar.

—¡Potter, _relájate_! Confía en mí, esto te gustará —dijo y Harry lo sintió depositar un beso en su estómago. Ahí estaba esa estúpida palabra de nuevo, pero de todas maneras Harry obedeció, respirando profundamente y permitiendo que la tensión fluyera de sus músculos. Draco sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna—. Buen chico —dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Harry le arrugó la nariz. Percibió a aquel dedo deslizarse más profundo y fue un tanto incómodo. Especialmente cuando se curvó de aquella manera y…

El cuerpo entero de Harry brincó y se estremeció cuando Draco golpeó… _algo _en las profundidades de él.

—¡Oh, Dios! —resopló, arqueando la espalda de nuevo. Gimió ruidosamente, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Malfoy de nuevo toqueteó aquel punto y Harry hizo bizcos. Otra vez gimoteó, casi lloriqueó y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido mientras Malfoy continuaba envolviendo su dureza con la lengua—. OhDiosohDiosohDios-MalfoyMalfoyMalfoy —seguía jadeando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se empujó hacia la boca del rubio, distraídamente escuchó a lo lejos campanas de un reloj anunciando la llegada del Año Nuevo, y sintió a Draco golpear ese punto una última vez antes de derramarse dentro de la boca del chico, más fuerte de lo que nunca había conseguido hacerlo por él mismo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo borroso para Harry, y concluyó que podía haber perdido el conocimiento durante un breve momento. Cuando fue capaz de pensar claramente de nuevo, fue recibido por la visión del sonrojado rostro de Malfoy a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

—Malfoy —suspiró tan quedamente que su voz no fue más que un susurro. Draco sonrió travieso y cruzó sus brazos encima del pecho de Harry, descansando su mentón sobre ellos.

—Te dije que te gustaría —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Harry reconoció esa expresión como la misma que él le había visto darle a Terry unas cuantas semanas atrás, y lentamente le correspondió el gesto—. Feliz Año Nuevo, por cierto. Te lo acabas de perder.

—No, lo escuché llegar —dijo Harry, todavía respirando con dificultad. Levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos a través del mojado cabello del rubio. La sonrisa de Draco flaqueó y comenzó a moverse para levantarse, pero los brazos de Harry lo atraparon al rodear sus hombros.

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco—. Hemos terminado, ya te puedes ir.

—Estaba pensando… —dijo Harry, ignorándolo.

—¿Pensando? Ah, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo; ¿sabes? —El rubio hizo un movimiento con su mano señalándolos a ellos dos—. Obviamente.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Estaba pensando que… bueno, Voldemort ya me odia; ¿cierto? Podría seguir molestándolo, a nadie le haría daño. —Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó con desconfianza. La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia.

—Significa que ya sé cuál es mi propósito para el Año Nuevo —dijo—. Estoy determinado a descubrir más cosas acerca de los chicos. Soy terriblemente ingenuo acerca del tema, creo. —Lentamente, los labios de Draco se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa que correspondió la de Harry, y de nuevo se relajó contra él.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

**FIN**

* * *

** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!**

Les deseo de todo corazón que el ** 2008 **esté lleno de amor, dinero, buen sexo y slash del mejor.

Besos y un mega abrazo:

PerlaNegra


End file.
